


Together

by J_Ackles



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Ackles/pseuds/J_Ackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just want to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Title: Together

Fandom: Twilight

Word Count: 1947

Pairing: Edward/Jacob

Warning: I am no a Twi-Heart, FUCK TWILIGHT!! But the fic's are pretty good. And so are the soundtracks. <3 the Muse, and the Florence + the Machine.

Summary: They just want to be together.

 

_ **Together** _

**Edward**

I must thank Bella, because even though I broke her heart she inadvertently introduced me to someone who could help heal mine's doing something that time, and her love could never do.

Jacob.

"We shouldn't be doing this" Jacob says walking over to me silently as he smiles on his side of the boundary, and me on mine's. I notice that he's only wearing jeans, and I'm grateful. I don't like it when I have to rip his shirts.

"And yet you come here anyway," I answer watching his skin glow a strange color in the moonlight. The muscles in his stomach moving slowly in a hypnotizing as his hips moved seductively towards me.

This was him just walking naturally. He didn't have to think about walking this way he just did. The only thing on his mind at this moment was how happy he was to see me at this moment. I felt the same way.

"You're all I could think about so of course I'd come," he says changing his thoughts as he begins to think that maybe we have imprinted on each other. I'm sure we have.

He steps closer to me, and into my arms as his arms immediately wrap around me pulling me closer to him and his overwhelming heat.

With this heat I feel **ALIVE**. And I love it.

"You're cold," he said speaking into my shoulder trying to move in closer than we already were.

"And you're hot," I whisper into his ear, "in more ways than one."

I can feel his lips spread into a smile as his face lets off more heat as he blushes. The air coming in, and out of him as he breathed onto my skin. I could feel the beat of his heart quicken next to my skin, and I reveled at the contact, because only this feeling and his heartbeat could make me feel so happy.

My hands are moving slowly down his spine, and I enjoy the shiver that flows through him.

When he moved his head I stepped back a little. Jacob could be a little... hard to handle at times. Even when I knew what he was thinking he would change his mind suddenly, and then act out. Those were the times that he really acted like a wolf. Well, other than the times that he had shifted.

Instead of shifting this time he kissed me, and slipped his hot hand under my shirt.

I feel his lips turn into a smile as he whispered against them, "Let's do this."

-skip-

Lifting myself up from in between his thighs I let my tongue glide slowly over my lips to lick away any spare drop that might have been trying to escape me.

"You taste so good," I whisper licking a trail up his torso stopping at one of his nipples.

I kiss, lick, and cherish it while my other hand plays with the other one.

Hearing his sounds of pleasure, and feel his hot skin rubbing against my skin that's so cold while I feel my patience quickly breaking down. As if it had ever stood a chance against him.

It amazes me each, and every time how he is the only one that can make me feel this way. Breaking down decades of patience in such little time that no one, not even Bella, could ever hope to achieve. You're so amazing to me. I don't think I could ever survive another lifetime if I could even survive that long away from you it would be a miracle because I need you so much. Too much.

He is amazing.

After showing an equal amount of attention to each nub I lift my head and bring a hand gliding smoothly towards his face and insert three fingers into his mouth.

I move to the other nipple as I slip my fingers out of his mouth and bring it between us teasing him.

Stopping my ministrations on his nipples I move myself between his legs spreading them wide open and resting them onto my shoulders.

Slipping one in I immediately feel the thing between my legs getting jealous of my fingers, because of the intense heat it is missing.

Pumping slowly I add another and then another finger until all three are in.

"Please,” he manages to say before that becomes drowned out by his gasps and moans.

Bringing my fingers back into the air, and grabbed his waist to meet my awaiting mouth.

Licking it up, and down I stick it in the tight hole.

I worked it it expertly as he tightened around my tongue.

Sliding it out I brought him back down sliding my dick in slowly after the resistance lifted letting the heat permeate my every cell.

I brought his ass down from my mouth and lifted his front half off the floor so I could see his face and all the emotions that I am making him feel every moment show.

His arms tightened around my head bringing me closer to his chest exactly wear his heart is.

"I love you,” he says tightening around me as he comes across my chest.

I repeated the same words to him as I let go inside his excruciatingly tight heat around me.

It was as close to Heaven as a soulless being like me can get, and I thank him always for that.

Clean again we laid next to each other on the floor of the forest looking at the starry night sky both of us on our own sides of the boundary line.

"I wish we could leave,” Jacob whispers into the stagnant air.

"Me too.”

Before we leave each other for another day away from each other I kiss him passionately so I can try to keep the sensation of his lips against mine.

"Bye Edward. Say hi to the family for me.”

Watching him tie his pants around his wrist and than shift into his wolf form.

I go someplace I discovered to get rid of his scent so as not to raise suspicion as much as my nightly disappearances do.

"Good morning , Bella. How was your night?” I asked joining her after washing myself and hunting.

"Great,” she said sarcastically holding Reneesme. “You should try hunting with us during the day. She's getting better at it now.”

"I will, but I've grown a liking to the taste of the nocturnal animals. They provide an even better chase,” I told her with a smile lying.

This isn't the life I want. Even though I love Reneesme, she's my daughter of course I do, and I love Bella, just not in the way I thought I did. Instead of a life here with my family, I want a life with Jacob.

Jacob Cullen, that name sounds nice.

"What are you smiling about?” Bella asks whispering the question into my ears as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"No reason at all, love,” I say bending down to kiss her cheek.

The L word sounds so wrong using it right now knowing that she takes it as something more than it actually is, and I hate myself for that.

Sometimes I wish I could put the right feeling behind it so as not to feel guilty.

**Jacob**

I'm alone. Well, not really, but, yeah I am. I guess in a way, you'd have to be in my shoes to see the loneliness I feel.

I wish I was a vampire just so I could be with him since he's already with Bella.

Doesn't matter. His presence is all I need.

"Good morning, dad,” I say happily as he cooks breakfast.

"How was your night?” he asks smiling genuinely towards me.

"Great. I love it.”

I wish I knew what my dad was thinking sometimes, because I have a slight feeling in my gut that he knows, and in a sense I extremely am glad that he knows. Its as if he knows that Edward makes me happy and is okay with that. It makes me feel a whole lot better that he isn't giving me a lesson on morality, and how werewolves and vampires are enemies and crap like that. He knows that this is real, and that there is no use stopping us, because we're in love.

It makes me glad that he's my dad, and I hope that he knows that and if he doesn't I will have to be sure that he knows because he is very important to me.

-line-

Going downstairs trying to be quiet so I don't wake up my dad, but its near the door that it finally happens.

"Jacob, where are you going?” I hear him ask leaving us both in the dark.

"Running. I can't sleep so I'm trying to burn excess energy,” I say smiling in the dark. It's not all wrong.

"I hope you know what you're doing.”

"I do,” I say leaving quickly.

I wait until I get in the forest and know that I'm not visible before taking off the jeans that I'm wearing and put it in my jaws as I shift and begin my run to the boundary where I know he's waiting.

I stop far enough where I know my senses won't take over where I start attacking him, and shift putting on my jeans.

Walking to the border I can sense him being very tense, and I can see it in his shoulders in his face as he glows in the moon light that is hitting his face perfectly.

Before I can ask him what's wrong he turns to me and speaks with a slight desperation lacing his statement.

"I want to take you away.”

I stop short of being close to the border, and look at him. Watching as he walks to me over the border and grabbing me by the shoulders squeezing them tightly in his grip.

"What are you talking about? What about Reneesme, Charlie, and our families? Are you willing to just leave them all?” I ask trying to get out of his grip.

"I'm sorry, but I knew you'd care about them, and I do too. I just need you more than I need any of them,” he says to me looking into my eyes, and I notice that his eyes have changed color.

Like a mood ring, is what I like to call them, because that's what I feel they are.

"I know what you're thinking, Jacob, but we love each other. Every time I go back to them it tears me up inside, because I want to be with you. And I hate lying to them every single day. I would leave them in a second, even less, if you say yes to this question: do you want to go with me?”

Impulsively I say yes and realize this is what I've always wanted even if it means leaving La Push. I don't care, because I just want to be with him.

"Thank you,” he says kissing my lips, and face leaving a trail of cold in its place.

"When are we going to leave?” I ask laughing as he kisses my face and neck in different places.

"Soon,” he says going down the side of my neck making me shiver.

I'm glad we will be able to be together without hiding it anymore, because I can't think about being without him. I love when he's inside me. Whether its his tongue, or, well, you know. I just feel him everywhere and its amazing how deep I feel him inside my body.

And finally we will be together.


End file.
